Gueris moi de toi
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot yaoi]'Gueris moi'... 'non, jamais'


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Oneshot Yaoi.**

**Rating : T + **

**Couple : tut tut**

**Résumé : non !**

**Câlins tous particuliers et pour qui ? Pour Shakes et Petit Poulpe – Leliel - parce que c'est de leur faute ! Je vous déteste prodigieusement d'avoir autant de talent et de poker sans le faire exprès (sachant que je t'ai poker Petit Poulpe, ah tu ris hein scélérate ! Et toi aussi Shakes XD) Bisous !**

**Merci reviews à tous ! Je vous ai remercié perso et puis cette fic est un autre kdo bonus (décidément) parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas prévue ! (Comment ça « encore ? » Shakes, ne ris pas au tel stp, ça me déconcentre xddddd)**

* * *

**Guéris-moi de toi…**

¤

**AC 203, un lieu que vous connaîtrez bien assez tôt, que personne n'aime…**

¤

- Guéris-moi de toi…

¤

Une danse encore.

Habituelle.

Belle.

Cynique.

Tragique.

Erotique.

¤

- Guéris-moi de toi… pour de bon…

¤

_AC195…_

Surtension, surtension.

Attirance de trop, de trop, très vite.

Exorcisée à même des nuits trop courtes.

Des nuits où les mains ont été très vilaines.

Des nuits où ils étaient trop jeunes, trop occupés pour se toucher

autrement que des yeux.

Où ils se désiraient trop pour être amis.

Où ils n'étaient pas en positions d'être autre chose que partenaires.

¤

- Guéris-moi de toi, achève-moi…

- Jamais…

¤

_AC 196…_

« Destiné à me tuer »

« Toujours compté sur tes qualités »

Deux manières très différentes de s'exprimer.

Deux manières de se dire les mêmes choses.

L'amitié se noue et le cœur s'emmêle.

Les mains cessent un temps d'être vilaines avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Quelqu'un de plus dans le cœur n'empêche pas la chaleur du bas-ventre.

¤

- Guéris-moi de toi, je ne veux plus, je _veux_ plus et _plus_ et _plus_…

- _Toi_, guéris-moi de toi.

¤

_AC 198…_

Deux manières de s'exprimer,

Une seule de se comprendre.

Une seule pour devenir hommes ensemble.

¤

- Je ne sais pas guérir.

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

¤

_AC…_

Un regard surpris au détour d'une blessure, d'une balle qui a effleuré la tête. Une balle qui a mis du plomb, qui a coupé les cheveux.

Et les yeux sont bleus, si bleus, tellement bleus sans paravent.

Un regard trop long, trop gourmand, trop ouvert. Trop peur et autre. Hôpital charitable qui révèle la mort, sauve la vie même si on la déteste.

¤

- Si tu sais… tu sais… laisse-moi…

- Non. Je me ferais mal. Je ne veux pas me faire mal.

- Egoïste…

¤

Même si on sait qu'on peut mourir n'importe quand, surtout par les bruits qui courent.

Bruits d'armes et de bombes et de lames silencieuses. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait que l'on voit. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on voit que l'on sait.

Mais il suffit d'un moment pour comprendre.

Il suffit de deux regards.

¤

- Oui, tu m'as appris à l'être. Egoïste.

- Guéris-moi… c'est toi qui m'as empoisonné…

- Je ne peux pas.

- …

- Tu es mon antidote.

¤

Deux regards-trappes pour que l'Enfer s'ouvre.

Les Preventers ne préviennent pas ce genre de mal.

Ne délivrent pas non plus.

¤

- Tu… me… tues…

- Ma « destinée », paraît-il. Ma destinée. Personne d'autre.

¤

Deux regards qui se prennent à rêver d'être à deux.

Avec des métiers qui ne le permettent pas.

Deux regards qui ne savent pas, mais qui ont envie, envie.

Deux regards qui ont faim d'être humains et qui ont oublié de l'être.

Deux regards qui ont feint d'être humains, vaines coquilles, vases sans eau ni fleurs.

Vides et avides. Deux vases qui s'emboîtent, les corps se gorgent, les chairs s'engorgent et la sève s'en mêle.

Deux regards qui là se sont faits l'amour des yeux sans se détourner et cette chambre blanche leur a fait décider :

¤

- Oui… non… non…

- Non.

¤

« Assez ».

« Assez de sang ».

« Assez de faux-semblants ».

AC 200 ils deviennent amants. Ils ne travaillent pas ensemble, sinon ils seraient tentés…

de démissionner.

Oui tentés. Ils s'étaient bien mis ensemble contre toute logique, sur un coup de tête. Un coup de sang.

Alors démissionner sans accomplir son devoir ? Hors de question. Le peuple avant tout.

¤

- Guéris-moi…

¤

_AC 203…_

Les endroits de fortune deviennent le champ de leurs batailles nocturnes.

Après ils vont chacun de leur côté, faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, faire ce qu'ils croient savoir faire le mieux.

Faire la paix sans y vivre.

Se sacrifier le sourire aux lèvres pour l'un.

Le regard déterminé pour l'autre.

Mais la détermination faiblissait.

Et le sourire s'estompait.

¤

- Guéris-moi… guéris-moi… _enivré, extatique…_

¤

Une mission de trop.

Deux semaines auparavant. Un coéquipier. Une bavure et l'homme qui se prétend la mort, l'a vue et sentie.

Son cœur a cessé de battre.

_Il_ l'avait fait repartir de ses poings, n'avait pas quitté son chevet, même si les médecins l'avaient interdit.

On ne pouvait rien lui interdire à lui.

Un hôpital encore.

Décidément.

Pour tout décider.

Et _il_ était là. Et _il_ avait mal, même si l'autre était presque guéri,

guéri au point qu'il l'aime dans cet endroit insolite.

C'est la première fois.

La première fois qu'ils se retrouvent depuis cette mission.

¤

- Plus je te sens, plus je te veux… plus je te vois, plus je ne vois que toi… ça ne peut pas continuer.

- C'est vrai.

¤

C'est la première fois qu'_il_ dit que « c'est vrai », même si c'est bien la millième fois qu'ils ont la même discussion. En trois ans.

D'habitude _i_l ne répond rien.

L'homme nu et à nu a peut-être une chance de faire valoir son point de vue.

Nu mais paré du corps tout aussi nu de son ennemi/amant.

¤

- Guéris-moi de toi, où…

- Guéris-_moi _de toi.

- Quitte-moi ?

- Tu me guérirais pas… _tu me détruirais… je ne veux pas mourir…_

¤

- On va pas s'en sortir…

- Je ne veux pas sortir de toi.

¤

_Il_ le pénètre un peu plus, le regarde dans les yeux, touche des doigts la cicatrice de la lame qui a failli transpercer son cœur.

Les draps de l'hôpital sont rêches sur leur peau mais seul compte celle de l'autre.

¤

- Je veux continuer d'être en toi. Dans ton cœur. Dans ta tête. Dans ton corps. Ne me chasse pas. Tu m'as chassé quand tu es mort.

- … _tu m'as empoisonné encore en me rendant à la vie…_

¤

Guerres attentats, guerres putsch,

le destin les a poussé et poussé,

poussé à les voir s'aimer à même l'amertume.

Sur le lit de cette chambre froide

A mordre la poussière ou une épaule.

A crier des obscénités, des mots doux.

A crier de silences.

A griffer.

¤

- Si… pourrais plus….

- Je ne veux pas _te_ démissionner, Duo. _Je ne peux pas._

¤

Son nom…

Son nom est une arme dans sa bouche.

¤

- Trop… fort…

- Oui.

- Heero…

¤

Son nom est une arme dans la sienne.

¤

- Entre nous… c'est trop fort, Heero.

- Oui.

¤

Et ils dansent, dansent, dansent…

¤

- Pas indispensable à la paix. Mais toi _pour moi_… vital hein ? C'est mal…

- Oui… mais c'est plus mal de rester. Dangereux. Je ne suis plus un soldat. _Et je ne me sens pas coupable. J'ai trouvé ma place._

¤

Leurs muscles roulent et leur chair s'affole.

Leurs dos luisent et leurs hanches ondulent.

¤

- _Te_ quitter alors ?

- Tu serais guéri, toi ?

- …

¤

Leurs bouches cherchent à se trouver sans jamais y arriver.

Trop de chemin de traverse, trop de gorge, trop de cou, trop de peau, trop de tout.

Jambes écartées et dos arqué, Duo accueille.

Dessus, Heero se rend.

Duo hurle-chuchote.

¤

- Veux plus faire la paix. Veux vivre en paix. Suis plus un Preventer.

- 'plus te perdre… failli mourir aussi… aime pas mourir, Duo…

¤

_Aime_ _pas mourir…_

_Aime pas te voir mourir…_

¤

Et où tout a commencé…

_Le même hôpital..._

_La mort en face._

_Mais pas la même._

¤

- On démissionne ?

¤

Tout se termine…

¤

- Oui.

¤

Et tout recommence…

¤

- Catch me, Heero…

- …

- I'm fallin'…

¤

Langoureuse, langoureuse.

Mante religieuse.

Langues amantes et doigts impudiques.

Corps en sueurs corrosifs.

Acides qui dénudent leur peau, brûle leur sang, brise leurs os.

Qui déchirent leurs essences comme leurs âmes.

_C'est…_

¤

- Je t'aime très fort, Heero. Très fort. Trop fort.

¤

_Il ferme les yeux._

_Heero_ _sourit._

_Heero_ _s'endort en lui caressant les cheveux._

¤

La mort et le soldat s'enlacent,

se font la guerre à même leurs corps.

La seule guerre qu'ils feront désormais.

Clichés, clichés.

Prenez leurs âmes en photos.

Prenez les flammes.

Prenez leur amour en image.

_C'est comme ça qu'ils s'aiment…_

¤

_- Guéris-moi de toi…_

_- Jamais…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

…

vala c'est de leur faute !

Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira xd

Décidément… j'ai l'impression d'être un calendrier de l'avent avec mes fics xd.

A peluche'

Mithy !


End file.
